


listen to your heart (it'll say that you were meant for me)

by wildestdreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Closeted Character, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestdreams/pseuds/wildestdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's the new kid. Liam's always high. Niall just wants the best for his friend. Louis is scared. And Harry didn't mean to fall in love, it just happened.</p><p>or the kinda, sorta Perks of Being Wallflower side plot AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	listen to your heart (it'll say that you were meant for me)

**Author's Note:**

> heeeeeeeey. so, i got the idea for this sometime last april/may, while i was watching the movie for the 100th time. and i thought to myself...brad and patrick are really cute and their story is so tragic. so i thought i should totally do an au for it. but i never got to and time passed by until around october i was listening to "jukebox" by the summer set and i got this whole scene in my head. i quickly wrote it down and from then on till now i've been writing this fic bit by bit. ooo, also. towards the end there's a scene that was inspired by a cinderella story lol. 
> 
> smut was written by my amazing bitch [marie](http://harrystylesl.tumblr.com/):)  
> also, a lot of poems/quotes from tumblr was used to inspire this. the one i used almost word for word was written by [this person](http://backshelfpoet.tumblr.com/) so all credit to them. it was a list of 15 text messages never sent, i believe.
> 
> a few trigger warnings; there's some homophobic slurs, umm a lot of weed smoking, and domestic violence.
> 
> also this hasn't been beta'd so any and all my mistakes are prob my fault. if u see something lemme know lol. initially this was supposed to be a brit fic but after a while i just made it a american high school so yeaaah
> 
>  
> 
> [fic mix](http://8tracks.com/lostinstereox/i-would-have-loved-you-forever)
> 
> title from the maine's "listen to your heart"

“Now, welcome your home team the Williamson Wildcats!”

The crowd got off their feet and cheered as loud as they could around Harry. Harry got up with them of course, once he saw Louis run out. His eyes didn’t leave Louis’ body as he watched him wave at the crowd and stand with his teammates. Even with all the guys on the team standing together wearing their matching football uniforms, Harry could spot him from miles away.

The game started and Harry followed it as attentively as he possibly could. So much so, that he completely missed when one of his best mates, Niall, called him while walking up the bleacher stairs.

“Earth to Harry,” he said, waving his hand in front of Harry’s face.

Harry looked up and smiled. “Sorry, what’s up? Why are you late?”

Niall shook his soda cup and said, “Went to grab some food. Ran into a classmate, he’s new in town. Brought him to introduce you. Real nice guy.”

“Oh,” Harry said, now noticing the dark haired guy standing beside Niall. He was dressed in all black and looked a little out of place. Harry smiled at him warmly. “’M Harry. Welcome to Willamson.”

He extended his hand out and the guy smiled before taking it. “I’m Zayn,” he replied, shaking his hand. “Thanks, by the way.”

“No problem,” Harry smiled. Niall took a seat next to Harry while Zayn sat on the other side. “So, when did you start here?”

“A month ago,” Zayn answered. “Moved from New York.”

“Pretty far then,” Harry commented.

“Yeah it is.”

“Is it weird being in a small town like this after living in a big city?” Harry asked him next.

Zayn shrugged. “It is what it is. Still trying to fit in, to be honest.”

“You will, don’t worry. People here are friendly enough.” Harry gave him a reassuring smile which Zayn returned.

Niall offered Harry some of his popcorn before saying, “He’s one to talk. He’s in my history class and he was a complete mute the entire time although I _tried_ making friends. And he _only just_ gave me the time of day when I caught him smoking a fag down by the food stands.”

Harry laughed while popping popcorns into his mouth and focusing his attention back on the game. Louis had just gotten the team a point and Harry cheered loudly with everyone else.

“You a big fan of football then?” Zayn asked, looking over at him, observing his attentiveness.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “I wasn’t at first but then a friend kind of changed that for me.”

“ _A friend_ ,” Niall teased, rolling his eyes. Harry shoved him hard before turning back to Louis. Zayn didn’t question anything and quite frankly, Harry already liked him for that.

+++

Zayn turned out to be really cool. He was really into art and video games and had only made one other friend besides Niall and Harry. It was that really weird kid who always sat by the trashcans by the cafeteria. Tom Atkin, or something. Sometimes his girlfriend, Lou Teasdale, was with him but Zayn told us she quit school to go to beauty school. But she always snuck in during lunch time so that they could make out so Zayn didn’t really hang out with Tom much. He spent most of his times sitting by the bleachers and drawing.

The three of them got to know each other during the game, but Harry kept up with the score and Louis. After the game (which they won), when walking out, Niall asked Zayn if he’d go to King’s diner and bar with them.

Zayn scratched the back of his neck and shrugged. “I dunno, like…I should be going home…”

“C’mon man,” Niall insisted. “Everyone’s going. It’s a tradition. There’s a bar there too. I’ll get you drinks.”

“Aren’t we underage?”

Harry laughed while Niall answered. “Nah, they all know us. We’re like their regulars so they never fucking ID. Don’t worry. Just come.”

Zayn widened his eyes, a bit alarmed at that, but followed them anyway to Harry’s beat up old pickup truck. It was his Dad’s but when he passed his driver’s license, he handed it over and bought himself a BMW. When Harry asked why he didn’t get the new car, his dad told him that when Harry was old and about to retire like he was, he could _buy his own goddamn self a car_.

So, that was the end of that.

Not that Harry was complaining. The truck was there through all the long late night drives and adventures that he had with his friends. Without it he wouldn’t have all these amazing memories that he’s going to keep with him forever.

The three boys climbed in and blasted Bastille while driving to the diner. Once they arrived, they found that the place was still half empty with kids slowly trickling in post game. They got themselves a booth and Zayn actually started looked through the menu, which they found cute because everyone had that shit memorized.

“Should we start off with drinks first?” Niall asked.

Harry shrugged, eyes trained on the door. “Not yet.”

“Cher texted me. She told me that Liam and Calum pre-gamed at the game.”

“When do they not pre-game at the game?” Harry ran a hand through his hair. It was going to be his responsibility to drag those fuckers to their homes.

Niall laughed, body shaking beside Harry, while Zayn looked at them confused. “Cher, Sean and Calum are some of our best friends. They’re always getting pissed during football games and then come here and get more wasted. Call it tradition, I guess.”

“Interesting,” Zayn laughed. “They’re on their way here?”

“Yeah,” Niall nodded. “Walking actually since they’re all too pissed to drive.”

“And the fact that I’m the only one out of all of you to own a car to drive,” Harry added while picking at sugar packets. He smirked smugly and then laughed out loud when Niall shoved him mouthing ‘show off’. Harry ignored him and turned to Zayn instead. “So, Zayn. Are _you_ a big fan of football?”

Zayn shrugged. “Truthfully, no. I fucking hate it, man. I actually did not want to come at all. My mom made me…she told me I had to get out of the house and make some friends. Then my one of my sister’s, who’s a freshman, told her there was a game today and I was forced to come. I thought I’d bunk and smoke by the lot and go home or something. Then Niall spotted me.”

“And now you can’t escape,” Harry said, laughing.

Zayn laughed along with him. “Don’t mind, really. I was a little apprehensive to make friends here because I’m so attached to the ones I’ve got in New York, but you guys are cool.”

“Glad you think so, Zaynie,” Niall said, not wasting time and adopting a nickname. “But you’ve not seen nothing yet. Wait till the parties start.”

“Oh,” Zayn started. “I’m not much of a party person to tell you the truth.”

“Fuck that, mate,” Niall waved off. “You’re coming. There’s one after the homecoming dance. We’ll take care of you, don’t worry.”

Harry looked at Zayn who was starting to look a little uncomfortable. “You can’t say no to him,” Harry told him. “Ever…trust me.No point in trying.”

“I guess one party won’t hurt,” Zayn said after a while.

Just then they all looked up at the door where several kids burst through, screaming and cheering. It turned out to be the entire football team followed by Cher, Calum and Sean. Sean was hanging on to some one of the player’s shoulder and Harry knew he was a few seconds away from being thrown out the door but thankfully, Cher pulled him off to run to their table.

“You fuckers finally made it,” Niall said.

“Where the fuck were you?” Calum asked, sloppily, sitting down next to Niall. He looked over at Zayn and cocked his head to side. Meanwhile Cher and Sean took a detour to the bar. Expected, really. “Who’s this?”

“This,” Niall said, pointing to Zayn. “This is Zayn. He’s new. And I found him at the game. He’s a part of the gang now.”

Calum grinned, shaking Zayn’s hand. “Welcome to the crew man. I’m Calum Hood and I’m literally from the hood. You’re great. I love your face. Looks fuckin’ majestic and shit.” He turned to Niall, while Zayn looked a bit alarmed. “Why didn’t you introduce him to us earlier, Ni? You ditched us entirely. You fucker.”

“I went to eat and when I came back I found Harry first so I decided to just sit with him,” he explained.

“That’s because Harry always sits up front and you know we can’t do that,” Calum cried. “Look, he does nothing to contribute. He’s not even paying attention to us right now.” The three of them looked over at Harry, who in fact wasn’t looking at them. His eyes were trained towards the back of the restaurant where the football team had just sat down.

“Earth to Harry,” Niall said to Harry for the second time that night.

Harry looked at him, a little annoyed, and he and Calum backed away warily. Zayn only watched on. “You alright, Haz?” Calum asked, a little more somber.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “Sorry, what’s wrong? And by the way, I did catch all of that. It’s not my fault you three decide to take the shittiest seats at the field just so you could get pissed. I know for a fact that none of you even like the sport because you just like to get drunk for a cause and these games are your cause. Just don’t go. Stay home and get drunk and then come to the diner after for celebrating.”

“Harry, you’re being rather aggressive,” Niall said, trying to calm down Calum, who was clutching his heart like Harry’d just ripped it out or something.

“Sorry,” Harry said, sarcastically. “Again.”

He looked down at his phone as it buzzed up with a new text and opened it up to read.

_sorry, I tried to get rid of them but they insisted on comin here tonight. see u later tho xxxxx_

Harry tried not turning around and looking at Louis again for the rest of the night.

Emphasis on tried.

+++

Harry’s bedroom door opened slightly, letting in a strip of light into the dark. He looked up and saw Louis’ head peer in. Louis quietly walked in and closed the door behind him, making the room pitch black again.

“I don’t know why you insist on sleeping in complete darkness,” he could hear Louis say. Harry chuckled while Louis fumbled around to find a pair of joggers to put on.

“I can’t sleep when there’s light,” he said.

Louis finally pulled on one of Harry’s grey joggers that he found in a drawer and made his way to the bed. “The lights were off all this time and you weren’t sleeping then.”

Harry smiled into the dark as Louis got under the covers, his body snug against Harry’s, as he wrapped an arm around his waist. “Yeah,” Harry agreed. “Can’t sleep without you here either.”

He could practically feel Louis rolling his eyes. “Stupid sap.”

“I hated you today,” Harry told him, matter of factly. “Just thought I’d let you know.”

“I figured considering you were shooting daggers at me at King’s.”

Harry laughed. “Why did they have to come with you?”

“I tried to stop them but they insisted. They kept saying that I never hang out after the games and I’m always fucking off to King’s without them. And you know how annoying it is to fight with them.”

“No, I don’t actually.”

“Well, it’s fucking annoying.”

“Alright. I guess I’ll let it slide. By the way, you played brilliant today. We won because of you.”

“I try. Gotta give my best when I’ve got the best in the audience.”

“Now, who’s the sap?” Harry grinned.

Louis smiled shyly. “Do you still hate me?”

Harry smiled into the dark and shrugged as Louis draped his thigh with his leg. “I guess not.”

“Yeah?” Louis smiled wider. “Do you love me?”

Harry turned to his side to face him and his hands rubbed down Louis’ back, slipping in past his sweatpants and palming his butt in a soothing manner, which Louis always loved. “I adore you.”

Louis smiled and pressed a kiss on his lips before kissing him again on the neck. He hummed content and got comfortable. “Did you mean it when you said that you can’t sleep without me?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “It feels lonely when you’re not here. It’s a bad habit, I know…because you can’t always be here.”

“It’s okay,” Louis softy said. “I don’t like it either.” He laced their fingers and closed his eyes, thus ending the conversation. And Harry could only look on in wonder at when he got to have this beautiful boy in front of him, without a worry in the world.

+++

“Why do we always come to Homecoming Dance if we never actually do anything but sit here and complain?” Niall asked.

He had a good point there, Harry thought. He looked at Calum, Sean and Zayn who were sat beside Niall. The three of them were sulking while Cher kicked around a balloon beside them. It really was the DJ’s fault. If they’d just play a song that was good, then they would go and dance. Every song was shit and from the Top 40’s.

“I think I’m going to go smoke,” Zayn said.

“You just smoked like five minutes ago,” Cher told him.

Zayn frowned at her and everyone waited for him to retaliate. The two of them were developing a bit of a love/hate relationship, Harry’d noticed. Cher was bouncy and constantly excited about something while Zayn liked being quiet and to himself. They got into at least a few arguments a day due to their differences and one of them is always about Zayn’s smoking habits.

“I can do what I want though,” Zayn told her, matter of factly.

“Just go get some punch,” she said.

“I don’t want punch,” he argued.

“Why not?”

“Because it’s gross. I want to smoke.”

“Smoking is gross too, moron.”

“Can you shut up?”

Harry rolled his eyes and looked away. He was going to give them till the end of this year till they start making out all the time and telling each other how much they actually like each other.

His eyes wandered over to the dance floor where Louis had his arms wrapped around some blond while she whispered things into his ears. Louis looked back over at him once. Then twice. Then he just led the girl back towards the punch bowl to get more drinks. Harry rolled his eyes again. He’d been aggressive towards them all night but it was just a tad big annoying. He really actually should not have come.

“Should we leave then?” he asked, turning back to the others.

Niall shrugged. “Is Liam starting his party early or is he waiting till the dance was over?”

“Does it matter?” Harry asked. “Liam loves us and he’s probably high as fuck right now as usual so we might as well go smoke some of it before it’s all gone.”

“He’s got a mighty fine point,” Calum agreed.

“So, then we go,” Sean said, standing up.

“So we go,” Cher repeated. They all stood up and walked out, followed by Harry who stole one more glance towards Louis who was watching him leave with a sad expression.

+++

Harry might have been a little drunk, _maybe_ a little high, when Louis walked through Liam’s doors. The house was packed with kids, talking and drinking and smoking. Liam was notorious for his house parties and every one of them lived up to the rep. And it wasn’t like this was Louis’ first time at Liam’s. He always showed up because he knew this was where Harry usually hung out, but Harry still felt his heart stop a little. He still looked around the room to see if anyone noticed as though they were taking a big risk, which they kind of were.

“Isn’t that one of the football guys?” Zayn asked from beside him.

Turns out someone _did_ notice him.

“Yeah, it’s Louis,” Harry replied.

“What’s he doing here?”

Zayn was a bit fucked. He took a brownie from Liam and god knows what sort of fucked up shit he put in them. Harry had one of them once and knew he’d have to be in a real fucked up mood to eat one of those again. They were really strong and probably one of Liam’s harder drugs.

“It’s a party,” Harry reasoned. “People come to parties.”

“Yeah, but he’s popular, isn’t he?”

Harry glared at Zayn. “How lowly do you think of us, Malik?”

“It’s not what I meant.”

“I heard what you said.”

“Harry, I just--.”

“Harry,” Liam interrupted, grinning while tugging a meek Louis with him. “Look who’s here to see you.”

Zayn looked at Harry, eyeing him suspiciously. Harry ignored him and stood up, eyeing Louis from where he was stood. “Nice of you to come,” he said curtly.

Louis gave him a knowing smirk before patting Liam on the back. “A bash thrown by Payne can’t go unattended. Everyone knows that.”

“I do throw the best fucking parties,” Liam gloated.

Harry scoffed. “Only cause you’ve got all the weed in this town.”

“Weed that you smoked,” Liam said, punching him on the arm. Harry grinned, rolling his eyes before grabbing Louis by his wrist and dragging him up the stairs towards one of the empty bedrooms. Once he shut the door behind them, he had Louis up against it, kissing his neck.

“Eager,” Louis commented, trying to slow Harry down by grabbing his forearms. Harry bit into the skin at that and didn’t stop until he was sure a mark was left.

“You’re in trouble,” Harry told him, looking him in the eye.

“Am I?” Louis cocked an eyebrow.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

As if Louis could resist, especially when Harry kept pushing himself against him. He could feel Harry growing hard for him. His mouth was everywhere, soft, teasing, before his lips fit seamlessly to Harry’s.

“God, I fucking want you,” Harry nipped his way down his jaw, teeth grazing the bone, sucking greedily at the skin of Louis’ neck.

“Mmm,” Louis moaned. His thigh was pressed up against Harry’s crotch and it was instinctive for Louis to rock his hips forward and grind down on it. Louis could feel a rock-hard bulge pressed up against him, and his own cock twitched. 

Harry’s hand slid down Louis torso, “I can just taste you already.” His slow movements were driving Louis mad.  When Harry’s hand reached the outside of his throbbing erection, he took his time unbuttoning Louis’ jeans. Louis’ cock pulsed needily; and he felt wrung out and used up already. It was overwhelming, made him feel dizzy and faint. The friction sent sparks flying to his stomach.

Pulling down his boxers, Harry began stroking Louis cock. He felt weak, felt like his legs might buckle and he might slide down the wall if Harry didn’t keep holding him up. “Fuck,” Louis moaned.

Harry kissed up and down his neck, “That’s the idea,” he rumbled, jerking Louis off harder. His eyelids fluttered at his words.

“Oh fuck,” Louis managed again.

Harry’s face went lax and awestruck for a second, before he breathed out words into Louis’ open, willing mouth.  “You... like... that?” Harry’s hand went up and down with each word. “Bet that girl you were with at the dance can’t make you feel like this.”

Louis made a muffled, satisfied, sound before letting his head fall back. Harry kept up with his slow pace, sucking hard on Louis neck.

The sound of Louis’ moans made Harry quicken his pace “Oh fuck!” Louis whimpered, “I’m going to come.” And instantly he felt the warmth from Louis come drip down his hand. He seductively licked the remaining of his liquids off his finger before Louis surged forward and flipped them into reverse so he had Harry pressed against the wall.

Harry moaned raggedly against Louis mouth, “Not the big man now, Haz,” he breathed recklessly. “You’re so fucking whipped.”

He pulled Harry’s shirt off before sinking to his knees and planted open-mouth, sloppy kisses down his chest, to his hip, biting into Harry, making him shudder. Harry’s hand played over the short hair at his nape as Louis nibbled along his happy trail. Unzipping his pants down, Louis reached in to wrap his hand around Harry’s cock. Imitating his slow movements from before, he stroked him like the way he does on himself, coaxing it firm, his thumb playing around the head.

Harry squirmed under his touch and he used his free hand to hold up himself up on the wall. “ _Oh!_ ” he let out a sharp exhale.

Louis put his full lips to use by putting Harry’s cock in his mouth. He fastened them around the head, sucking hard, trailing his tongue across the tip. He could taste the bittersweet precum before he swallowed it whole. He could feel Harry in the back of his throat while he massaged it with his tongue.

“ _Louis_... _Oh! Fuck.”_

Sucking him off, he used his free hand to jack whatever he couldn’t fit into his mouth and he could hear a stifled wine from above him. Louis drew back slowly, the head resting on his bottom lip. “You like that?” he whispered, repeating Harry’s words from before. He swirled his tongue around the tip again and pressed kisses around Harry’s slit.

Harry moaned out so loud, he almost lost his balance. Louis breathed around him before deep throating again and Harry sagged, smacking his hand back into the wall. With that, Louis kept bobbing his head fast and when he felt Harry’s cock twitch, he drew back and jacked him off until he released all into his mouth.

“Shit,” Harry breathed, looking down at Louis who was smirking at him. “Come here and kiss me before I die.”

Louis laughed, standing up on his feet and wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck to pull him down for a kiss. Harry’s tongue immediately swiped into the Louis’ mouth, tasting himself on his tongue. The two of them backed away from the wall and towards the bed. Harry had Louis pinned down on the bed and he pulled away.

“Can’t believe we didn’t even make it to the bed,” he muttered.

“We could go again.”

Harry growled, leaning down to kiss Louis again when suddenly the door flew open. Their heads shot up and turned to look.

Zayn’s eyes looked from Harry to Louis, wide and confused, also still a bit fucked from the brownie. He was so baked.  

“Uh, sorry,” he mumbled before walking out and closing the door behind him. Louis shuffled away from Harry.

“Who is that?” he asked, scared and close to panicking.

Harry got up from the bed and ran a hand through his hair. “Relax. It’s just my friend. I’ll go talk to him.”

Louis nodded his head after a moment and Harry walked out of the room to find Zayn at the foot of the stairs. He turned when he heard the door closed and put his hands up in surrender. “I didn’t see anything. I don’t know anything.”

“No, listen,” Harry insisted. “I…I’m seeing Louis but no one knows.”

“ _Literally_ no one knows?” Zayn asked.

“Uhm, like a few people? Just my friends. None of the kids at school or Louis’ team mates. Or anyone else for that matter. Just my closest friends.”

“I’m so confused, man.”

Harry sighed because it was pointless. Zayn was baked as a cake and it wouldn’t be a good time to tell him. “No, you’re just fucking high. Listen. We’ll talk tomorrow, okay?”

Zayn nodded, giving him a salute before walking down the stairs. Harry watched him and tried not to feel too nervous. Thing was, while he knew that Zayn’s a good guy, they’ve only known him for a few days. Since their first meeting, Zayn’s been included in all their group hangouts and he’d meshed in well. Harry felt like he could trust him but he can never be too careful when it came to Louis.

One little slip and he could lose him. That’s something he never wants.

+

Zayn stole Harry’s last fries and popped it in his mouth.

“So, how long are we going to sit here and eat all this food before you tell me about you and Louis?”

Harry grinned, brushing the salt off his fingers by wiping them on his black, ripped skinny jeans. He and Zayn had met up, grabbed some burgers, fries, and shakes from King’s before retiring back to his pick up. They parked somewhere near the school football field since Harry was Louis’ ride back home after practice.

“What do you want to know?” Harry asked him.

“So, you and Louis are together as in boyfriends?”

Harry nodded, blushing a little and it’s so stupid because he should be used to it but he wasn’t. “Yeah, we’re boyfriends. But like I said, everyone doesn’t know. The only ones who do are my friends and even they aren’t that involved. None of his know.”

“His friends don’t like that stuff?”

Harry shrugged. “Niall and the others don’t really approve either. They’re always wary of Louis, even though Louis has been nice to them. Not that they’re not nice back…like, you saw Liam last night. He was friendly. Nobody really gets it.”

“What’s the story then?”

“It’s rather complicated. It started sometime last year, I think. He was new and, like, popular right away. He got into the football team and I never suspected that he might like boys, you know what I mean?”

Zayn nodded.

“But, like, I don’t know. We just started talking one day in one of our classes and I found him to be…I guess interesting? And then we kept bumping into each other like at King’s after games and stuff. I just knew then that he was different somehow and he was always talking to me.”

“It sounds sweet,” Zayn commented. “But, I didn’t see a difference between him and all those other football knobs at King’s.”

“I thought so too at first. He acts like them when he’s with them, but when you talk to him when he’s alone and away from all that, he’s truly different.”

“I believe you,” Zayn smiled. “Continue.”

Harry laughed and shrugged again. “It wasn’t until this party where he got like super drunk and we hooked up. And I thought, like, maybe he just didn’t realize what he’d done. I didn’t bring it up or anything because I didn’t want to make him hate me or be uncomfortable even though it meant something to me. We continued to talk in class and meet up after that, but then it kept happening. Every weekend during a party, he’d get pissed drunk and hook up with me. After a while, it just didn’t feel like a drunken mistake anymore. It felt more than that. I started liking it more and more and it seemed that Louis was doing it purposely.”

“Wait, so he kept getting drunk and hooking up with you on purpose?”

“Yeah. I remember every Monday after the parties; he’d come to class and just be like ‘man, I was so wasted. I don’t remember a god damn thing.’ And it just kept happening for months.”

“That’s fucked up, mate. You never did anything to stop it?”

Harry shook his head. “I…I really started to fall for him. I never wanted to question him. I just, you have to know, his life is so shitty sometimes. Like he puts on this whole act that he’s got things under control and he likes the attention and he likes all that he does, but he doesn’t. He’s so down on himself and he deserves more.”

Zayn cocked his head to the side. “Isn’t he popular though? Straight A’s, on the football team, etc. Why do you think he deserves more?”

“No, it’s just like…the pressure. He’s got a lot of pressure from his family. For school, for football so he can go to a good college and continue to play, for _them_. His mum isn’t around. She died right before he moved here. He lives with his dad and his four little sisters. He has to take care of all of them because his dad says that it’s his responsibility or something. So, he’s got to put on the big boys shoes and be excellent in everything he does. He’s not allowed to slip up. And that’s just shit, innit? He’s a kid. He has to mess up. He does all the house work, takes care of his sisters, and he has to balance school and football with that.”

“What about his dad? What does his dad do?”

“Works all the time, so basically Louis takes care of the kids while he gets the money. And he’s such an anal bastard.” Zayn barked out a laugh with Harry. “I’m serious. He’s such a stick in the mud. I feel so bad for his sisters. They go to church like every Sunday and they have to be home at a certain time and if anyone gets less than an A, it’s like the end of the world or something.”

“Sounds really shitty,” Zayn said.

“Yeah. He told me it was better when his mum was around since his dad wasn’t as involved with taking care of them.”

“So, tell me? What happened after?”

“Well…initially every time we hooked up we never went all the way. It was always like a blow job or a handy. Sometimes our clothes wouldn’t even come off if we were desperate enough. Until, like, Niall’s birthday. He came and it wasn’t, like, a big party or anything. Just my friends and stuff. We had sex up in one of the rooms and right after Louis told me that he loves me.”

“Wow.” Zayn’s eyes were widened and Harry nodded.

“I was shocked too. I didn’t expect it. But, right after he told me…he just started to cry. He kept saying that his dad was going to kill him and he was going to hell. I tried to do everything I could and say whatever I could think of to get him to stop. It wasn’t working, really. But eventually he did stop and yeah. I helped him sober up and come to terms with everything. And now we’re here.”

“Boyfriends.”

“Yup.”

“Can I ask you something, though?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah.”

“Doesn’t it bother you that after all this time; you still have to keep it a secret? Like, it’s not fair. You don’t deserve this.”

Harry shook his head no. “At least now I can call him my boyfriend and he doesn’t have to get drunk to love me.”

Zayn smiled at him. “Do you love him?”

Harry grinned and his cheeks reddened up. “Yeah, I do. It’s weird because like at first I tried to fight off the feeling of being attracted to him because I thought he was straight but then, like, it just got more complicated. I didn’t want to fall in love, especially when I thought I was just a drunken mistake. I didn’t want to fall in love at all because all that stuff was never for me. I never liked relationships, but I think it was a useless effort.”

“What do you mean?” Zayn asked.

“I was fucked from the start, I think. Now that I look back. Louis smiled at me that first day I saw him and just, holy shit, I blew it. I fucking fell in love with him.”

“Sounds like it.”

“You know, it’s just crazy. I always thought love like this was real in movies and shit. But now that I’m in love I think it’s just the best thing in the world. I wish I could give him the world, Zayn. But he deserves so much more than that.”

“Yeah?”

Harry nodded. “I try to give him stuff. I bring him his stupid, favorite flowers and leave them on the doorstep once a week. His dad thinks it’s from some girls at school, which never fails to make me laugh. I pick him up for school in the mornings and always bring him his favorite cup of tea. And the days that he drives to school, I leave him notes on his dashboard. He loves reading those, he told me. He acts like he hates them and that they’re sappy but he secretly adores those.”

“It sounds nice,” Zayn remarked, smiling.

“It is. When he sneaks out with me some nights, I bring him to my home and make him ice cream sundaes at 3 AM. Those are his favorite. My favorite is kissing him right after he eats it because his lips taste sweet. Actually, I love kissing him all the time. I want to kiss him every hour and I just think he deserves to be reminded how beautiful he really is.”

“You know what I think, mate?”

“What?” Harry asked, grinning and running a hand through his hair while stretching.

“I think you’re proper fucked up about this kid in the best way possible and it’s the most beautifully tragic love story I’ve heard.”

Harry laughed out loud and shook his head, looking over to the football field. Coach just blew his whistle and Louis would be coming out soon after his shower.

“I’m hoping that once we go to college, it’ll work out. We won’t have to hide anymore.”

“Is he scared that coming out at school would get back to his dad?”

“Yeah. Plus, the guys on the football team are fucking asshole so I don’t blame him.”

“It’ll work out, Harry,” Zayn assured him.

Harry smiled and looked over at Zayn. “What about you? Have you kissed Cher yet?”

Zayn contorted his face in disgust. “You’re gross.”

“You love her. Why are you denying it?”

“Fuck you, man.”

“Naw, you want to fuck Cher.”

“I fucking hate you.”

“See, I know you don’t hate me. You love me. And you say you hate Cher, but I know you love her too.”

“When’s Louis getting here?”

“Don’t avoid the topic.”

“Think I see him now.”

Zayn looked over Harry’s shoulder and Harry turned around. Sure enough, Louis was walking over with his bag of football gear. His hair was wet and he looked extremely tired. He put up a hand and waved, looking at Zayn cautiously. Harry smiled and jumped off his truck and walked over to him.

“I’ve got someone I want to introduce you to,” he said.

“Alright,” Louis said, smiling. We walked him over to where Zayn had just climbed off, standing up straight and smiling at Louis. “This is Zayn. He’s new and Zayn, this is Louis.”

“Nice to meet you,” Zayn said. “Sorry about the other night. I didn’t mean to walk in, but I get it now and you can totally trust me.”

Louis laughed, blushing a little. “Thanks man. Would appreciate that but yeah, nice to meet you too.”

“Shall we get going?” Harry asked. They nodded and followed him to the truck where they all climbed in.

Harry dropped off Zayn first before driving to his house. Louis didn’t have to be home till dinner and they intended to take full advantage of that. His mom wasn’t home and neither was his older sister, Gemma. After fixing them some sandwiches, Harry went upstairs to his room, where he found Louis lying down and looking through his phone.

“So, Zayn,” Louis said slowly once Harry closed the door behind him, sitting up and taking his plate.

“Yeah, he’s a good mate. We’re pretty close now, I’d say.”

“He knows about us, I assume?”

Harry nodded my head, taking a bite of his sandwich. He grinned at Louis, who looked at him questioningly. “Told him our whole story…everything from last year and on.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “I hate that story. I sound like such a douche.”

“You’re not a douche,” Harry insisted, leaning over to peck Louis on the cheek. “It’s alright. It’s good actually, I remembered everything like…mostly the good stuff. Like the night I first realized I was completely and utterly gone for you.”

“I think I know what night that was,” Louis grinned.

Harry smiled at Louis, his eyes lighting up. “You do?”

“Yeah, it was that night we hung out at King’s for the first time.”

Harry cocked his head and frowned. “You think that’s the night I fell for you?”

“I don’t think. I actually know.” Louis smiled at Harry cockily and Harry loved it. But he also wanted to wipe that smirk off his face…preferably with his own mouth.

“Is that the night you fell for me too?”

Louis shrugged. “I don’t know. All I know is that you were practically drooling over me. It was quite cute, Curly.”

“I was not drooling over you,” Harry scoffed but Louis kept smirking so he continued. “What about you, huh? I’m pretty sure you were flirting with me all night.”

“You liked it.”

“Yeah, I did.” With that, Harry had Louis pinned down on his bed, capturing his lips with his mouth.

+

_Harry walked into King’s with Niall trailing behind him with Calum, Cher, and Sean. They were already wasted off the flask full of vodka that Sean had stolen from his parent’s liquor cabinet, having drunk all of it back at the game. Harry had a few sips but he didn’t want to be too drunk while there were parents and faculty around. It was way too much of a risk, he felt, but he was planning on having a few shots at the bar._

_The place was packed with students. Everyone went there right after games to get a little drunk and eat burgers and fries. It was a tradition passed down for years at their school. Harry spotted several people he knew as they greeted him. He was well known around the school and made friends with anyone he talked to. It was one of his assets that a lot of his friends envied because he made it look so easy to make new friends._

_“Hey Harry,” Cara, from his Lit class yelled out, waving at him. “Haven’t seen you around in a while.” She grinned cheekily at him and he laughed._

_Cara knew he was gay but she always found it cute to flirt with him. He didn’t think she really cared what his sexuality was, she still wanted in to his pants. “Saw you a few hours ago, Cara,” he said, approaching her. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek._

_“Did you just get here?” she asked._

_He nodded. “’M here with Niall, Cher and Sean. They’re probably drinking even though they pre-gamed pretty hard already.”_

_“I saw them sneaking around that flask during the game,” she noted._

_“Smart, innit? Anyway, what are you guys having?”_

_“Shots,” she answered cheekily. “Want some?”_

_“Yeah,” he answered, wrapping an arm around her. He looked to her friends when they smiled and said hello to him. The bar tender was attending to other customers so they waited and Harry’s eyes roamed the place to see what Niall and the others were doing. If Niall got too trashed then Harry would have to take him home with him. Niall’s mom banned him from the house if he got too drunk. And whenever Niall slept over and was pissed and out of it, he whined about sleeping on Harry’s bed rather than the couch, which is just shit. Harry hated his drunk breath and hated waking up to his hung-over breath. Niall liked to cuddle, to say the least._

_He would just have to keep a close eye on him._

_It was then that he noticed Louis walking into the establishment, freshly showered after their game and wearing his Letterman jacket. And he’s just really fucking cute, was the thing. That’s weird for Harry. He doesn’t usually like straight guys. It’s_ always _bad to like straight guys because you’re fucked so he never treaded down that road. But there’s just something about Louis that’s so fucking adorable and he couldn’t help it._

_He thinks it might be the fact that he wore those dirty Vans sneakers rather than those huge Nikes his entire team sported. Or maybe it was the fact that he just looked so tiny despite having a Letterman jacket on. Those instantly make guys look bigger and bulkier, but Louis just looked really nice and…compact, for lack of a better word. His jacket was unzipped, revealing a Stones shirt, which is just fucking wonderful. And he was wearing tight jeans, which was really unfair._

_Harry was definitely checking him out. Shit._

_What’s weird was that he was alone there. His teammates were nowhere near him as he walked up to the bar. That never happened. The football team always got together after games and hung out. They were always together, period. Why the hell was Louis alone here?_

_Harry had no fucking clue, but he was glad he came._

_“Harry, what do you want?” Cara asked, turning to look at him._

_Harry’s eyes didn’t leave Louis’ as he answered. “Jameson shot.” If he was going to go over and talk to him then he needed a confidence boost._

_When the drink was handed to him, he chugged it down and then set it down on the counter. He gave Cara a hug and kiss goodbye before sauntering over to where Louis was stood, holding a glass of beer._

_“You know, I always thought the football team traveled in a pack,” Harry commented, casually leaning his hip against the bar counter._

_Louis looked up at him and gave him a lazy smile. “I suppose we do,” he said._

_“Don’t really see a pack here today.”_

_“That’s because they aren’t here. I ditched them…didn’t really feel like going to McGee’s and watch Aiden Grimshaw drink his weight in and then puke on James Corden.”_

_Harry laughed, shaking his head and sweeping his hair away from his eyes. “Funny,” he said. “What are you doing here then?”_

_“Drinking,” he said, gesturing to his glass. “Isn’t that obvious?”_

_“You shouldn’t drink alone._ Really _bad for your image.”_

_Louis laughed and Harry’s heart stuttered. He’s got a great laugh and it’s just not good or fair because watching Louis was like watching a movie. Listening to Louis laugh and talk was like listening to music._

_“It’s alright since you’re here now,” Louis said._

_“True,” Harry nodded. He noticed Louis’ beer was almost done and smiled. “Can I buy you a drink then?” Louis nodded and he turned around ordered the two of them beers. He turned to Louis when their drinks were handed to them and scooted a little closer. “So, like…tell me stuff about yourself. All I know is that you moved here two months ago and already you got unusually popular really fast_ and _you’re on the football team. What else is there to know?”_

_Louis thought for a moment, sipping his drink. “I hate sleeping alone.” Harry nodded, trying to not let his imagination get the best of him (but shit, he’d sleep with Louis, he really would). “My favorite band is the Stones hence why I’m wearing their t-shirt, duh. And I hate television.”_

_“Wow.”_

_“I’m a vastly complex person, Harry,” Louis said sarcastically, noting his reaction._

_“No, it’s just…you don’t like TV?”_

_Louis shook his head. “I think it’s a waste of time.” Harry’s eyes widened at that furthermore. Louis laughed again. “I take it that you do like it?”_

_Harry nodded his head, sheepishly smiling. “I’m obsessed with Dawson’s Creek. It’s my favorite TV show.”_

_“My little sister, Lottie, watches that.” Well, shit. He’s comparing Harry to his little sister. “Hopefully that’s the only thing you two have in common otherwise this is a little weird.”_

_“No,” Harry shook his head. “It is. I know it’s weird that I like a really sappy teen drama, but really, it’s my friend Cher’s fault. She’s been making me watch it with her for years and after a while you just get really into it. You have no choice, man.”_

_“I know Cher,” Louis said. “She’s in my History class. She’s always either sleeping or rapping. I don’t think I’ve ever actually heard her talk.”_

_“She’s a little weird,” Harry agreed, shrugging his shoulders. “But she’s great. When I was 9, I proposed to her.”_

_Louis’ eyes widened comically. “Did you now?”_

_Harry nodded. “She said no. I think that’s when I decided boys are much nicer.” That’s when Louis laughed and something changed in his face. Harry wasn’t sure if it was because he liked the idea or he hated it. There were some people who took his sexuality and didn’t let it become an issue but most people weren’t like that. He wasn’t sure what Louis’ laugh meant._

_Either way, he cautiously stepped away from him only to have Niall run over and collide with his body, pushing him against the bar counter. Harry let out a strangled scream and glared at Niall._

_Niall grinned at him, grabbing his head and kissing his cheek. “You will not believe what just happened.”_

_“_ What _, Niall?” Harry said, looking warily between Louis to Niall. Louis looked amused, which wasn’t so bad. He really hoped Niall wouldn’t say something stupid._

 _“Guess who just got into a fucking fight? Paul!” Niall said, not letting them guess at all. He looked at Louis who looked a little confused, looking over his shoulder to look for this ‘Paul’, because_ right _. Louis was new and didn’t know everyone like they did._

_“Paul’s a bar tender here. He’s everyone’s favorite,” Harry explained. He looked to Niall to go on. “When and how did Paul get into a fight? Is he alright?”_

_“He’s fine!” Niall cried. “This guy walked in, right? He’s huge and he’s got tattoos and piercings and he looked like a bloody pirate. Probably in a biker gang, you know? And he walked up to the bar and Paul wouldn’t serve him right away because he’s got other customers and all that. So, then the biker dude just started banging on the counter and Cher’s drink spills and she’s fucking crying. You know how she is?”_

_Harry nods because, yeah. Cher’s_ extremely _dramatic._

_“And Paul loses his shit and he and the biker are fucking yelling at each other. They even grabbed each other’s collars and shit,” Niall explained, demonstrating by pulling Harry in by the collar of his shirt. “And then someone turned on this bloody Springsteen song in the jukebox and the two of them worked things out and sang along.”_

_Louis frowned, looking at the both of them as though it’s a joke. Harry only wished. “Paul loves Springsteen,” he explained, looking at Louis._

_“He really fucking_ loves _Springsteen,” Niall said. “It fixes all and every problem.”_

_“Wow,” was all Louis was able to say._

_“Yeah,” Niall nodded, finally getting a good look at Louis and his Letterman jacket. Harry knew why…the football team never really talked to anyone outside of their social circle so this was a little weird. “You two want to come around for shots. The biker guy said the round’s on him.”_

_Harry looked to Louis who only shrugged, finishing the last of his beer. Harry tried not to grin too hard while they went over to where the rest of his friends were. They were all so drunk and signing along to some Elvis Presley song someone put on the jukebox. Calum and Cher were sitting up on the counter, raising their fists in the air while Sean had his arm around the biker guy, practically on top of him._

_Harry introduced everyone to Louis so he wouldn’t feel left out. Cher was so excited to see him outside of History; she lunged over and hugged him. Harry wasn’t envious or anything._

_(He was)._

_The biker guy turned out to be really cool. He bought them all shots just like he promised and told them about the time he got shot by the police but was still able to outrun them. It was a great story._

_“True, local hero,” Niall had said, while clapping and looking at the biker guy with admiration. Harry laughed and turned to Louis who was next to him. He turned to look at Harry and smiled at him._

_“This is fun,” he said simply._

_Harry just grinned, taking another shot._

_A while later, after several more drinks, he started to see stars a little. Mostly they were around Louis and he giggled because Louis was a star himself, wasn’t he? He set down his glass and walked over to the jukebox, hoping Louis would follow him, which he did._

_“What’s your favorite song?” Louis asked him, leaning against the jukebox with his drink in hand while Harry looked through the list of records._

_“I’m Gonna Getcha Good by Shania Twain.”_

_Louis burst out laughing and it was just beautiful._

_“You know what, Curly?” Louis said. Harry tried not to seem too caught up by the sudden nickname. But he probably didn’t do a good job. “You’re really something.” He grinned and fished into his pocket, pulling out a quarter. “Here. Put a quarter in the jukebox and play your favorite song.”_

_“I might sing along,” Harry admitted, putting the quarter in through the slot._

_“I might laugh.”_

_“Nah, you’re going to love it and sing along too.”_

_“We’ll see.” Louis grinned and Harry looked away, trying so hard not to blush._

+++

After Liam’s party the following weekend, they all decided to go to the lake. Liam included, despite the fact that his house was destroyed, smelled of weed and booze, and probably had a bunch of kids blacked out all over. However, he should be used to it by now, seeing as how he was always hosting these parties.

“My cleaning lady, Rosa, is coming tomorrow,” he told them all. “She’ll take care of everything. It’s great. She never tells on me either when my parents come around.”

“I’ve met Rosa once,” Louis said to them from where he was sat next to Harry, who was driving as carefully as he could because he might have taken one or two shots earlier.

“When did you meet Rosa?” Liam asked.

“I passed out at one of your parties once. I woke up and was leaving when I bumped into her.”

“Is Rosa hot?” Niall asked, biting his lip thoughtfully.

“Are you actually thinking about fucking a maid?” Cher asked him, wrinkling her nose.

Zayn scoffed and she turned to give him a look. “Only _you_ would be judgmental enough to say that. Maids are people, you know? They fuck people too.”

“Fuck, they’re starting again,” Calum groaned, running a hand through his face. Liam was smoking a joint beside him and chuckled, hearing the exchange. While Zayn and Cher argued, Harry pulled up to the lake and parked it a few feet away from the water. Immediately, everyone jumped off and ran into the lake. Louis stayed beside Harry and played with his fingers.

Harry smiled at him. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Louis grinned, turning to him. “Want to put some blankets out on the back and look up at the stars?”

Harry laughed. “Proper romantic of you, Lou.”

“One, that rhymed,” Louis said, pulling open the door and climbing out. “And two, I’m not, like, trying to be romantic. It’s just…a really nice night out.”

Harry nodded as he pulled out the blankets he always kept in handy. From a distant, he could hear his friends shouting and splashing of water. When he and Louis lied back down on the truck, looking up at the night sky, he sighed deeply. “This is nice.”

“Yeah,” Louis agreed. “Good for thinking and all that.”

“Are you thinking about something now?”

Louis nodded. “The future, I guess. I just. Harry, don’t you ever think about the future?”

“Of course I do,” he said. “It’s hard not to when it’s coming so fast…especially now with high school ending. Scary a little.” He paused, turning to look at Louis. “Is this about your acceptance letter from Penn State?”

“Partly, I guess,” he answered. “I don’t know. Like…getting that letter just made it really real.” Earlier on in the day, Louis had called Harry in a daze informing him that he’d just gotten his letter from Pennsylvania State University with a football scholarship. His dad was extremely happy of course since this was _the dream_ , but Louis just didn’t do much about it. It was scaring him more than exciting him, really.

“What about the future do you think about? Like going to Penn State or?”

“I think about _us_. You’ve been getting those acceptance letters too, Harry. I know you have. I’ve seen them, like, all the ones from New York, Washington, and even California and that’s really great, but doesn’t it scare you?”

Harry laughed, but it sounded strained and almost choked up because that’s a _funny question_. “Of course I’m scared, Lou. Why do you think I haven’t been talking about it? It’s scaring the shit out of me. I just don’t like thinking about the future and us so I choose not to talk about it.”

“We have to though. We have to talk about it. I think we both know that we’ll end up in different places once this school year ends and…its okay.”

“Is it though?” Harry asked him. “Like, what? We’re just supposed to be with new people and that’s just gonna be it? It sounds like shit if I’m being honest with you.”

“I know,” Louis chuckled. “It does sound like shit, doesn’t it?” He turned to look at Harry and smiled at his profile. “It’s so dumb because wanna know something?”

“Yeah, anything?” Harry replied, turning to look at him too.

“What I have with you, I don’t want with anyone else.”

Harry looked at him like he was going to cry, but he held it in. “You mean that?”

“Yeah, I do.” Louis scooted closer and brought up Harry’s hand up to his lips to press a kiss to each knuckle. “You’re kind of everything to me. You mean everything to me. And I love that when I’m with you I never have to try too hard like I do with everyone and everything else.”

“And you never will.” Harry kissed him softly on the cheek. “I feel the same way. I love you. I love you so much. And, I really think that fate will be on our side. Nothing will happen. This is forever, yeah?”

“Yeah. This is forever. We’ll be okay, Harry. I have a feeling.”

+++

“I’m handing back your last test,” Harry’s Math teacher said, as she passed out the papers. “Look at your mistakes and correct them. Bring them in next class and you just _might_ earn some extra credit.”

Harry was never particularly good with numbers, but he had studied really hard for that last exam. He really hoped he did well. He did _okay_ as a student, studied when he needed to, but his grades were never A+.

When his teacher walked towards his row, he smiled up at her, cheekily because he knew everyone fell for his dimple. “Good job, Harry,” she said, placing his test paper in front of him. He looked down at the big red 95% and grinned.

“Thank you,” he said, looking up at his teacher.

She smiled back and handed the three girls who sat beside him their tests. He didn’t talk to them really, but they were constantly talking during lecture about the most mundane things that had him rolling his eyes. He’d gone to school with them all his life so he knew them. Melissa Campbell, Hannah Fields, and Victoria Bell. They’ve been best friends for as long as he could remember and joined the cheerleading team together as well.

“Hey Vic,” Melissa piped up, looking down at the big red 56% on her paper and shrugging.

“Yeah?” Vic replied. Harry could see from the corner of his eye that her grade was a little lower than Melissa’s.

“I heard you got asked to prom. Who asked you?”

“Louis Tomlinson,” Hannah piped up, answering for her instead. Harry’s eyes shot up and he fought the urge to whip his head around to face them.

“Louis?” Melissa asked, looking excited. “He’s hot…like really hot, holy shit. I’ve heard he’s very picky and only chooses the hottest girls and all. What did you say?”

“I said yes,” Victoria replied, nonchalantly. “He was cute about it. Got me a rose and whatever.”

“That’s nice,” Melissa said, smiling. “I didn’t know he liked you.”

“I didn’t either,” Victoria answered. “Our dads are friends and I think they decided on it. I’m so not complaining. Tomlinson is hot and after Robbie and I broke up, I honestly was freaking out about who I was going to go with. Now that that’s taken care of, I can focus on my dress.”

Harry droned out the rest of their conversation because it diverted to clothes and stupid girl shit. It’s just that he wasn’t sure whether he was angry or not. Louis didn’t even mention the prom thing and Harry’d forgotten about it too. He knew that it wasn’t possible for the two of them to go together, but he also didn’t expect Louis to ask some other girl. Thing was, he shouldn’t be surprised. Louis’ always had to ask other girls to dances, but this was prom. Prom was huge. This was also different because a part of Harry kind of wished he could have Louis for this one last dance as they leave this school and say goodbye.

After class, he bolted out of class and ran to his locker. Niall and Zayn were around the corner of the halls, chatting. They walked over when they noticed him.

“Sup bro,” Niall said.

“We need to hang out after school,” Harry said, face already sulking.

Zayn and Niall looked at him curiously. “Is everything alright?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah just--.”

“Get the fuck out of the way, Styles,” James Corden interrupted, shoving him away and walking towards his locker, which was right next to Harry’s. Harry let out a groan as he clutched his arm where Corden hit him. Corden was big and that’s literally why he’s on the football team. They use him to block the opposing team. Otherwise, he’s useless in school.

Niall glared at Corden, walking a little closer. “Don’t talk to my friend like, tubby. Or else I’ll fucking break your face.”

Corden looked at Niall a bit surprised and Zayn and Harry were ready to die right there. This was not the time to pick fights. Corden was dumb enough to do something, but he’d get away with it. Niall, not so much.

“Say that again, Horan. I dare you,” Corden said, eyes narrowed into slits.

“Nothing,” Zayn quickly said, diverting the attention to him. “We’re leaving.” He grabbed Niall by his collar aand dragged him down the hall with Harry. Harry spotted Louis a few feet away, but couldn’t stop.

+++

“So he asked Vic?” Niall asked, while following Harry and Zayn down the chips aisle at the store.

“That’s what I just said, Ni,” Harry answered him, putting in a bag of sour cream and onion. The boys and he were going over to Liam’s to eat junk food, smoke some joints, and watch a few films.

After school he had filled them in on what happened in math. While Zayn wasn’t really offering much, Niall was asking Harry over and over again exactly what he’d heard. Harry wasn’t annoyed, he was just frustrated because he called and texted Louis, but had gotten no response back. Thank god for this impromptu ‘get junk food wasted and watch his favorite movies’ thing with his friends.

“Can we get some dip?” Zayn asked. This was the first time he’d spoken since they’d left school and Harry gave him a look before nodding. They walked towards the dip aisle and grabbed each their own before walking towards the front to pay.

“I say we corner him,” Niall said, bringing up the topic again.

Harry rolled his eyes, getting on queue. “What’s the point?”

Niall shoved him and Harry glared, rubbing his shoulder. “Of course there’s a point, Haz. You guys are together and I _know_ you’re sick of all this hiding bullshit. We’ll be going to college next semester and he has to come out sooner or later.”

“I’m not forcing him to come out,” Harry warned him. “Plus, I have no idea where he is. He hasn’t replied to my calls or messages at all.”

“Probably because he’s right there with his dad,” Zayn said. Harry looked at Zayn before following his gaze to a queue a few rows away. And sure enough, Louis was standing with his dad, getting a few groceries. Louis didn’t have his phone out and looked extremely bored. It wasn’t till he felt the other boys’ gaze on him that he turned to look at them.

His eyes went wide and his mouth opened before closing again. His father said something to him and snapped when Louis didn’t turn to look at him right away. Harry looked away and walked up to the register quickly.

“Should we approach him?” Niall asked, while they paid.

“No,” Harry said quickly, shaking his head. “Leave it. Don’t look over.”

“But Ha-.”

“Niall, no.” Harry glared at him and Niall shut up, taking their bags and following Harry out of there.

+++

It was late by the time Harry left Liam’s house to head back to his own. Zayn ended up passing out on the couch after the second movie and Niall joined him during the beginning of the third. So then Liam offered to let them sleep over.

Harry pulled out of Liam’s drive way in his pickup and drove back home in the dark streets. It never ceased to amaze nor surprise him that by the time it was 10 o clock, half the small town he lived in was asleep with their lights off.

When he pulled up into his own house, which also had its lights out, he noticed a small figure sitting on the steps. Harry frowned and turned off his headlights before getting a closer look. The figure stood up and Harry knew right away it was Louis. He was wearing his varsity jacket and looked _so_ , so tired.

“Louis,” Harry breathed when he walked up to Harry’s window.

“Can we talk?” he asked abruptly.

Harry nodded. Louis walked around the car and got into the passenger seat before Harry drove off until they were parked in front of the park. He turned off the ignition and suddenly it was eerily quiet.

“I needed to talk to you about earlier,” Louis started to say.

“Earlier?” Harry asked. “I think you need to talk to me about a lot of stuff and I mean way before our run in at the store.”

“What are you talking about?” Louis asked, turning to face him.

“You’re taking Victoria Bell to prom.”

Louis’ opened his mouth and then closed it again, guilt written all over his face. Harry wanted to scoff, but he couldn’t find the heart to be that mean. He just can’t wrap his mind around as to why Louis would hide this.

“How did you hear that?” Louis asked after several quiet seconds passed. “Who told you?”

“I heard it from her in class,” Harry answered. “She and her friends were talking about it. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t think it mattered.” Louis shrugged before running a hand through his fringe. “Harry, you know that she means nothing, right? I’m only taking her to make my dad happy. Football players have to go to prom. And we have to bring a date. _You know, Harry_.”

Harry did know and understand, but lately he just couldn’t, or wouldn’t accept the fact that he can’t hold Louis’ hand in the hallway like he wants to. He couldn’t kiss Louis whenever he wanted. He couldn’t go to prom with him. It wasn’t even a question. He wasn’t allowed to be with someone who was already his.

“Harry,” Louis begged, his voice pleading. Harry’s eyes snapped up and looked into Louis’ blue ones. “Please don’t be angry. I love _you_.” He gripped Harry’s hand and squeezed. “ _You_ mean something to me. Victoria is just there for show. I don’t care about her.”

“I know, Lou. I know. I just--I was shocked,” was all he was able to say.

Louis thumb rubbed over his. “I should have told you early on. It’s been a mess. Dad was the one who reminded me about prom. And he asked if I asked anyone. Victoria’s been on my arse in class so I thought, why not? It’s also why I couldn’t reply to your messages. I was with Dad all after school. You know how he gets. So nosy if he sees me on my phone.”

“That’s why you ignored us?” Harry asked and Louis nodded. “Well…I mean it is what it is, I suppose.”

“I’m so sorry,” Louis said again. “I know that you want more…and I’m so sorry that I can’t give it to you. I’m not kidding when I say this, Harry, but I’d give up everything I have…my position on the football team, all the popularity, everything just for the tiniest bit of freedom. I want to be able to be free with you and I’m so sorry I can’t be.”

Harry scooted closer, wrapping his other hand around the back of Louis’ neck to pull him forward for a kiss. He didn’t want Louis to apologize anymore. He knew. He knew if Louis had a choice, he would do everything Harry wanted. Louis smiled into the kiss before pulling away. “I have good news.”

“What is it?”

“Dad’s going away this weekend. The girls will be with my nan and so I’ll have the house to myself.”

Harry grinned before leaning down to give him another breathless kiss.

+++

Harry thrust inside a whimpering Louis, who was holding him tightly, as they lay on the couch. As soon as the house was empty, Louis let Harry in and they made dinner together followed by dessert. Afterwards, they’d cuddled on the couch, which soon led to lazy making out, which then led to clothes being taken off. Louis had sucked Harry off and Harry stopped him before he came.

“Wanna come inside you,” he whispering against Louis’ ear.

It didn’t take long, what with all the teasing and lazy touches, and soon Harry and Louis were holding on to each other as they rode out their orgasms. As they came down, Harry mouthed against Louis’ collarbones while Louis played with the little curly hairs at the nape of his neck, something he always enjoyed.

“Love you,” he heard Louis whisper.

“You too.” Harry smiled and looked at Louis. “Sometimes I think that we should run away.”

“Like elope?” Louis asked. Harry grinned, nodding. “It’s stupid…like let’s run away and we won’t have to please anyone. It’ll just be about us.”

“Sounds good, Harry.”

They were quiet, still coming down, and content on breathing against each other’s sweaty skin. It felt peaceful and almost like they had no care in the world at all. So quiet and peaceful in fact that they didn’t notice the front door open and Louis father walk in.

+++

Harry was physically shaking as he walked into school that Monday. He’d hardly gotten any sleep and all his calls/messages have been ignored. It wasn’t that he was ignoring everyone, but he was hoping the person he really wanted to hear from would say something.

Which Louis never did. And that frustrated him to no end. He stared at his phone all weekend and nothing.

Was Louis okay? How much trouble did he get into? Harry couldn’t shake the memories from that night off him no matter how hard he tried. He could still hear the shouting. He could hear Louis’ screams as his father hit him and that was enough to get him feeling cold everywhere.

However, he couldn’t let his guard down. He didn’t know what Louis was going to do or what was going to happen. He didn’t have a single fucking clue and he’d been dying. He needed to know and he needed to be calm about it.

So, he pulled on his big boy face and walked through the halls towards his locker, acting as casual as he could. As soon as he reached his locker, Niall, Zayn, Sean, Cher and Calum came running towards him.

“Dude, are you okay?” Niall was the first to ask.

Harry looked at him, distracted and a bit confused as to why he was asking that, before searching the halls for the familiar caramel colored hair and soft, blue eyes.

“Harry,” Sean prodded, poking him. “You look like shit, mate.”

“There’s been a lot of talk,” Cher added. “About Louis.”

That got Harry’s attention and he turned immediately, looking at Cher. His throat felt dry and he felt like he was going to be sick. A lot of talk about Louis? What talk? Fuck, if he didn’t see Louis today, then he was going straight to the principal’s office. Damn his father, damn his reputation and damn the students and what they’ll think. He needed to tell them. This wasn’t okay.

Zayn was the first to push everyone off of him, allowing Harry to lean back against his locker with throw his head back against his locker. He didn’t realize he was breathing heavily till he actually started to hear himself amidst the crowded hallway. “Give him some room, c’mon,” Zayn said. They backed off and looked at him, worried sick.

Harry breathed, in an out. And just when he felt himself calming down a bit, Cher gasped and everyone looked at her. “Louis’ here. By his locker.”

They all turned their heads to look, Harry included, and what he saw made his stomach lurch. Louis was stood at his locker, face covered in bruises, including a big black eye. It took every ounce of restraint Harry had to not to run over and see if he was alright. To see if he wasn’t hurt anywhere else.

But he didn’t.

He stood where he was, only to see Louis not even look his way. It was then that Victoria Bell sauntered over, asking Louis something. Louis turned to look at her, making his best sad face, which Harry knew was his fake one. Harry knew what Louis looked like when he was sad. And it’s definitely not what he looked like then. When he thought it couldn’t get any worse, it did. Louis actually leaned into Victoria, letting her pet his face and press a kiss on his cheek.

His heart felt like it was burning.

Harry quickly turned around, slamming his locker close, before stalking off to class.

+++

It was later in Math did he hear.

“I saw you cozying up to Tomlinson, earlier,” Melissa said, with her best gossip voice on.

Victoria giggled. “He told me he fell while practicing footie in his yard,” she said.

“That’s a really big bruise for falling in the yard,” Hannah noted. Well, thank fuck that someone noticed.

Victoria hummed nonchalant. “I don’t know. Don’t really care. Did I tell you he asked me to be his girlfriend? Asked me on a date for this Friday.”

Harry slammed his books shut, standing up and walking out of the classroom, without a word to his teacher.

So, this was what Louis’ doing? He’s just giving in even though what was to be found out had been found out? He’s pretending like it was all a hoax? He’s pretending like he and Harry weren’t real and he was straight?

As Harry was walking down the hall and towards the exit, he noticed Louis walk out of one of the restrooms. His eyes widened when he saw Harry, but he made no move to come forward.

“Heard you have a new girlfriend,” Harry spat. “Congratulations are in order, I suppose. I hope you two have fan-fucking-tastic time at prom.”

He waited for Louis to say something but he didn’t. Simply walked the other way back to his class and Harry wanted to scream. He let out a choked breath and walked out of the school, towards his car, where he kicked the bumper in anger. He let out a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, but it only seemed to work him up furthermore. His fingers ran through his hair and he pulled at it, feeling himself go literally crazy.

Louis was just letting everything they had go. Is lying and pretending like Harry doesn’t exist going to save him from the truth? Lying and pretending to be someone he clearly was not? Is _this_ the freedom he talked to Harry about when they were in his truck?

Harry wanted to rewind and go back. He wanted Louis to whisper in his ear how much he needed him and loved him, because truth of the matter was Louis meant everything to Harry. He was the bones of his spine, the ground beneath his feet.

And now it felt like nothing.

+++

Harry hadn’t spoken to anyone for days. At school, he drifted through his days, sometimes just simply walking out and smoking a joint in his car. His friends have tried to reach out but he pushed them away. He doesn’t mean to be like that. He just can’t feel a god damn thing in his body.

At home, he went straight to his room and locked himself in there for hours. His mom tried to talk to him the first two days but afterwards just kept leaving dinner by his door, without a question. A part of him felt guilty. She was probably really confused, but he didn’t want to talk to anyone.

He just wanted to rewind and get Louis back. He lied awake at night, wishing for Louis to come at his door, and he’d do anything for that to happen. The thing was that Louis told him he loved so then why did he leave? Harry couldn’t wrap his head around that. He still remembered that night, after they’d had sex for the first time, and Louis turned to look him in the eyes as he said he loved Harry. Was he just kidding or what? He came into his life and he took the best of Harry, a part of him that he never let visible to anyone else, and then he just left.

Harry’d always looked into Louis’ blue eyes and thought he knew him better than anyone. Now, Louis didn’t even look back at him so he’s not so sure he does anymore.

Louis hasn’t spoken or uttered a word to him since that night. They pass each other by in the hallways and don’t even look at each other. Louis forgot he even existed and Harry still really fucking loved him. But now he was just a stranger who he hardly knew.

+++

Niall popped up beside Harry as soon as he walked up to his locker. He didn’t look his way nor acknowledged him, but Niall was persistent if he was anything, he always knew that. “Don’t ignore me,” Niall said. “I’m your best fucking friend. I understand you’re having a shit time, but you have to talk to one of us.”

Harry didn’t respond.

“We miss you, you know? We’re really fucking worried.” Harry rolled his eyes and tried walking away but Niall followed him, walking fast to keep up. “You look like shit and Liam’s been telling me that you’re constantly wasted?”

Well, leave it to bloody Liam to out him like that. After several days of no human contact and running out of weed, he had to go to Liam’s. Liam always had the drugs and the drinks. It had become his outlet and he needed to keep the supply coming somehow.

“Harry, you can’t fucking pop different pills and drink your weight in while ignoring the rest of the world,” Niall whispered harshly, but Harry heard him loud and clear. “Do you hear me? Fucking talk to me.”

Harry stopped and turned to look at Niall. Niall’s eyes widened at the sudden response and he looked at Harry hopefully. “What do you want me to say?”

Niall opened his mouth and then closed it before opening it again. “Nothing right now,” he breathed out. “Don’t flake out today. Come to lunch.”

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. He didn’t have a joint, anyway. And he felt like shit. His eyes drooped from exhaustion and his hair probably looked like a birds nest. “Fine.”

Lunch came soon enough and Harry begrudgingly got a tray full of food he doubted he was going to eat. As he was walking towards his friends table, where they were waiting expectantly, he noticed Louis was sat with the football team. His throat clenched and he felt like turning away and running. He didn’t want to sit in the same room and have to see him. It wasn’t fair.

His eyes still lingered over and he noticed the bruises were still there despite somewhat fading, but Louis had a smile on his face as he talked to his friends as though he was completely unaffected, while Harry was suffering.

Harry continued to walk, right past their table, until James Corden stuck his foot out. Harry tripped over, his tray scattering across the cafeteria floor, and fell flat on his face. The football table laughed, including Louis who snickered. Harry bit his lip and stood up, anger suddenly coursing through his body. His fists clenched and he strode over, standing between Corden and Louis. Louis could hardly look at him, eyes wavering around the table and avoiding.

“Are you going to do anything then?” Harry asked as calmly as he could.

Louis smirked, giving him a confused look. “What are you talking about?”

“Your _little_ friend here just tripped me so, are you going to say something?”

“Why would I?”

“You know why,” Harry immediately shot back, voice low and hurt.

Louis’ demeanor stuttered, but he fixed himself back up and shook his head, while scoffing. “It’s really pathetic, man. Your little fixation on me--.”

“—You want to tell your friends where your bruises came from?” Harry asked all of a sudden. “Where they _really_ came from?”

“I fell.” Louis wasn’t smiling anymore.

“Where did you fall to bruise _so_ bad that you have a fucking black eye?”

Suddenly Louis was standing, posture straight and rigid, as he looked down at Harry despite being a tad bit shorter. “I don’t know what kind of shit you’re trying to pull,” Louis gritted out. “But you better fucking walk away right now.”

Harry looked right back at him, not backing down, eyes narrowed. “Alright,” he glared. “Say hi to your dad for me.”

He turned around, walking away from the table, giving the other football players one last glare until he heard Louis say out loud, “Whatever, _faggot_.”

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, before turning around and walking right back to Louis. “What did you just call me?”

“Just called you a faggot.” Harry’s fist met with Louis jaw faster than he could get the words out. Half the cafeteria stood up, including the football team, who were looking on with shock. Louis prodded at his jaw with his finger, before glaring at Harry and walking back, tackling him to the floor.

Everyone started to crowd around them, Harry’s friends included, who were trying to stop him. Harry and Louis threw punches and slaps at each other, trying to outdo and pin the other one down. “Say that shit again,” Harry kept yelling at him, before being picked up off Louis by Aiden and Corden. Then Louis just watched in shock as the rest of the football team took over and beat Harry up for him. Punches were mercilessly thrown on his face and against his stomach. Niall, Sean, Calum and Zayn tried getting in to try and stop them but the other players only pushed them back.

It wasn’t until a P.E. teacher came in, pushing the other boys off Harry. Harry’s face was covered in blood from when they threw a punch at his nose and he started to bleed. His stomach was killing him from when they’d kicked him and his head felt woozy as his vision came in and out. Everything was blurring together and he just felt so sick and broken. Niall and Zayn quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and carried him to the nurse’s office as soon as they were let in to help him.

He was there for several hours as the nurse stitched him up and bandaged his several bruises. His mom showed up too and didn’t ask a lot of questions, which he was thankful for, but he knew later on he’d have to explain. When he walked out of the nurse’s office and out into the hall with the help of Niall to go to his mom’s car where she was waiting, he saw Zayn and Louis talking a few feet away. Zayn looked pissed; angrier than Harry’d ever seen him.

“Zayn,” Niall called.

Zayn turned to look at them and said something to Louis quickly before walking back to Niall and Harry. Harry looked away before he could make eye contact with Louis and rather put his arm around Zayn’s for support.

“What did that cunt want?” Niall asked.

“Wanted to say he was sorry and ask how Harry was.”

“Fucking cunt,” Niall muttered.

+++

Harry was allowed to stay at home for a week. His mom took proper care of him and within the first three days, his bruises started healing. However, he had to start talking. So he came clean about everything to his mom. She was shocked, of course, but told him she loved him and that she was proud of him for who he was. She also assured him that everything was going to be okay, but he was kind of tired of hearing that because he really wanted it to be okay now.

His friends came around a lot. They spent time with him in his room, even on days he didn’t feel like talking much. One Friday night, Niall was the only one to walk through his door.

“Where are the others?” Harry asked.

“Party at Liam’s,” Niall told him. “Sean and Calum said they needed a drink. Cher followed them and Zayn scowled at her the entire way as he followed her.”

Harry laughed, shaking his head. When were those two going to fuck?

“It’ll just be me tonight, babe,” Niall said with a wink as he plopped down on his bed. Harry grinned, flipping his phone around, idly.

“Say Niall,” Harry started and Niall looked up at him. “Want to get out of here? Go for a drive?”

Niall grinned, nodding his head. “Fuck, yeah. Let’s go.”

The two of them grabbed some weed, piled into Harry’s pickup and drove. “I feel good, Ni,” Harry kept saying. “Like, really fucking good, you know?”

Niall nodded, smiling as he looked out the window and let the cool breeze hit his face as Arctic Monkeys blared from the stereo. They eventually stopped driving and went to a park. Harry rolled a joint and they passed it between them, smoking lazily. They shared stories between themselves about stupid gossip they hear in school.

Harry learned quite a lot that night. Apparently Eleanor Calder was pregnant. Cara Delevigne flashed the entire boys’ locker room. Nick Grimshaw drew a penis on every desk in every classroom. Ashton Irwin was hooking up with Ms. Peters, the Spanish teacher. Oh, and apparently some new kid named Michael Clifford joined the school. He dyed his hair a new color every week so now people called him a ‘my little pony’.

“Everyone’s mental,” Harry said, through tears of laughter.

Niall grinned and agreed. “It’s good to see you laughing again, bro.” Harry’s smile faltered a little and he scoffed bitterly.

“A bit hard to laugh, innit? I feel like nothing is ever quite right…like all the things we do and all the people we chase. It’s never right.”

“You want to talk about it?”

“He told me he loved me right before his father walked in and suddenly it was all different.”

“Louis did?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded.

“What exactly happened?”

“His father was on his way out of town, but came back because he forgot something at home. We didn’t hear him and he walked right in after we had had sex. Caught us…and I don’t even remember much, Ni. All I remember was Louis being hit…his dad hit him so much, Ni. I was so scared.” He could feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. “I remember I kept screaming ‘ _stop, you’ll kill him’_ and all Louis yelled back was ‘ _get out’_. Eventually I did…and now suddenly he doesn’t know me anymore.”

He sat up, running his fingers through his hair. Niall continued to silently stare up into the quiet, night sky. “It’s weird, isn’t it?” Harry asked. “We’re just supposed to go back to our normal lives because that’s what people do. They have these amazing experiences with another person, they feel things for one another and then they just go home and that’s it.”

“I never thought of it that way,” Niall said, sounded awed.

“Yeah,” Harry laughed bitterly. “What sucks is that I still fucking love him. And I hate it…hate that knowing he won’t come back isn’t stopping me from waiting for him.” Harry’s bottom lip trembled and he was suddenly crying. Niall looked at him and immediately sat up, holding him around the shoulders. Harry’s head fit into the crook of Niall’s neck and he sobbed while hugging him back. It felt good to let it out and cry unabashedly. Almost like a weight was being lifted off him, but the heavy sinking feeling still remained.

+++

_I left my favorite pair of underwear at your house. I know your father hates me, but can I come and pick them up? xx_

_it’s been more than a month and I still miss you like a fucking limb. xx_

_I wish you wouldn’t listen to ur dad or ur friends or the voices in ur head. I wish you’d listen to your heart cause it’ll say that you were meant for me. xx_

_its 3 am and this alcohol tastes like you. xx_

_I saw you staring at me today during lunch. I smiled at you and you didn’t smile back. I almost cried. xx_

_the sweater im wearing smells like you and it’s not even your sweater so fuck you. xx_

_I miss you. xx_

_I have never had so many bad nights, lou. xx_

_I met some boys today at a club in the city and I told them about you. strangers, who have never met either of us, think you’re cruel and they told if they had the honor of loving me, we’d have sex 3 times a day and they’d scream my name when they came. xx_

_one of them told me that they think it’s beautiful that I’m so broken. I don’t think they understand. xx_

_you used to tell me I was beautiful, remember? I tried saying it in the mirror, but it sounded wrong without your name wrapped around it. xx_

_everything I say sounds wrong without your mouth wrapped around it. xx_

_idk lou, maybe we were never in love but, oh god, we could have been right? xx_

_no, I take that back. I definitely loved you. xx_

_I would have loved you forever. xx_

+++

Graduation was about two weeks away. The senior class was buzzing to get out and party all summer before they had to pack up and go to college. Among them was Harry, who could not wait to get out of there, when merely a few weeks ago he felt sad about leaving. It was always an up and down feeling when it came to this topic. Yeah, he’d miss everyone and all their memories that they’d made here while growing up together, but at the same time he was sick of the town. He was sick of the people and the _familiar_. He couldn’t wait to go to college, which was about six hours away from home, and meet new people.

It was going to be like starting all over. He really needed that. He needed to start over after the last few weeks because he’d completely broken down. After much thinking, he decided he couldn’t continue to just keep breaking. He had to get himself back up. It wasn’t an easy feat. His fucking heart was still breaking every single day, but now he was sort of used to it. He managed to get through a full day of classes without running out and getting wasted. He held conversations with all his friends and even faked a few smiles.

His friends knew that he wasn’t completely okay, but they didn’t let him know that. They hardly ever spoke about Louis or what happened. It just sort of got pushed back and they focused more on the big parties for the summer that were coming up as well as senior festivities at school. When he wasn’t with his friends or at home, he had his headphones on and eyes straight forward so that he didn’t have to look at anyone. Certainly not Louis.

“Have you got your suit yet for prom?” Niall asked him one day. They were sprawled out on the back of his pickup with Zayn, who was lazily smoking a cigarette.

Harry shook his head. “Wasn’t sure if I’m going or not.”

“Of course you’re going,” Niall said a matter of factly, as if there were no other options. “Even Zayn is going and Zayn never goes to anything.”

“Hey, shut the fuck up,” Zayn said, smoke drifting from his mouth. “I go to those stupid football games with you all the time.”

“Speaking of which, the last one is this Friday. We should go. Big game and all.”

Zayn froze beside Harry and the air seemed to stand still. He knew that Niall wasn’t an idiot and that he knew exactly what he was saying. Niall was the type to conquer fear and rise above the issue. Niall wanted Harry to stand up to Louis and show him that he wasn’t one to be afraid. Honestly, Harry knew Niall way too well, but Niall knew Harry just as much. And he knew that Harry would have no choice but to go. You could never say no to Niall, after all.

“What do you say?” Niall prodded, looking at the two of them.

Zayn sighed and shrugged. “I mean, since I’ve gone to every game, I might as well go to the last one.”

Niall turned to Harry, who was staring up at the sky, and poked his leg. “You in, Styles? Show them you’re not afraid?”

“Yeah,” Harry said after a moment. “Might as well.”

What has he got to lose? Everything worth losing was gone already.

+++

That Friday, Harry picked up all his friends including Liam, who decided to go to the game with them rather than stay in. They arrived at school to find the place packed, more than usual. It seemed that the entire school was there. Everyone was decked out in face paint to show school pride and all the cheerleaders were doing a bunch of routines up front for the crowd. Harry tried not to glare at Victoria Bell and her stupid friends, but he might have shot them a few here and there as he walked by.

The group made their way through the bleachers and found some good seats. Niall sat beside Harry and looked at him. He smiled and said, “You alright? Everything good?”

“Yeah, Ni,” Harry replied. “I’m good.”

His eyes scanned the crowd and he noticed familiar faces, most of whom he won’t be seeing once they all graduated. His eyes zeroed in on the people sitting in the first row of benches and immediately his heart started to hammer.

“His dad’s here,” he said. Niall turned to look at him, confused. “Louis’ dad…he’s here. He’s right there.”

Niall looked out in the crowd and Harry sneakily pointed him out. “Wow, what’s he doing here?” Niall asked.

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t care.” Harry did know. College scouts always came to the last games of the year. Louis’ dad was probably there to talk him up and get everything finalized. This was his game.

Niall turned to Harry and patted his back. “Listen, I know I made you come but if you feel bad…and you want to leave, we can all go. No one will be upset.”

“No, I know,” Harry nodded. “I’m okay at the moment. Don’t worry.” He faked a smile and Niall bought it. He must be getting better at it.

The game started and the two teams came out. Everyone went berserk, cheering and screaming, as the players threw a football around the football to warm up. Harry was probably the only one not hyped up or cheering. He was solemnly staring out on the field, eyes wavering over to Louis every few minutes.

It’s not his fault. Louis was always a weakness of his when he wore that stupid uniform. He noticed him walk over to his father, who seemed to be giving him some massive pep talk. Louis, however, wasn’t smiling. He kept looking out towards Harry and Harry avoided eye contact. He wasn’t sure how Louis was going to react to him being there. He wasn’t sure if he was going to react at all.

So, he sat back and watched the game unfold. The Williamson Wildcats were raging, getting touchdowns after touchdowns. It was mostly all Louis. He heard a few people around him going on about how this game was all about him and how he was going to leave Williamson with a bang. Nothing short of amazing could be expected from the star player at their school.

Harry could take it. He really could. He wasn’t at all upset by this. Right.

That was until the last 30 seconds of the game. Louis was up there about to make the last touchdown and the entire field was screaming his name. Cheerleaders, students, parents, teachers, etc.

Harry could feel his chest constricting and the air not making it through his lungs. He turned to Niall and saw Niall cheering along with everyone else.

“Hey Niall,” Harry said. Niall turned to look at him with a giant grin, which faltered when he took in Harry’s paler than usual complexion. “I thought I could do it…but I can’t. I’ve to go.”

Niall looked somber all of a sudden. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “I’ll be by my car. I’ll wait for you guys. Come once the game is over. I’m really sorry.” He quickly moved past Niall and the others, who we were all cheering like crazy. And for some reason, it felt like suddenly everyone was screaming Louis’ name even louder. 

He really needed to get the fuck out of there.

Harry pushed past everyone and finally made it to the stairs. Just as he was about to go up, he noticed Louis running up the stairs towards him. Harry froze, eyes widening as he realized everyone stopped the game and were all looking towards them. Louis stopped in front of Harry, face sweaty and hair wet.

“Louis,” Harry slowly started to say as he felt extremely self conscious all of a sudden.

“Louis!” Harry turned to see Louis’ dad at the bottom of the stairs on the field. “Come back here! You’re ruining this. You’re ruining everything!”

Harry turned to look at Louis who strictly had his eyes on him. “ _Louis_ …what are you doing?”

Louis gave him a small smile, before closing the gap between their bodies and placing his hands on Harry’s shoulders. “Something I should have done ages ago,” he said. He pulled him down, pressing their lips together in a deep kiss. Harry immediately caught on, kissing Louis back, and wrapping an arm around his waist.

God, he missed this. That’s all he could think of. He missed Louis. He missed his touch, his smell, his lips, his everything. When he pulled away, Louis was grinning up at him and the entire field seemed to have erupted in what seemed to be cheers. Harry looked around in amazement and awe. There were a few people scowling about, namely Louis’ dad, and then there were a ton of people who just looked confused.

“Sorry that took me so long to do,” Louis said. Harry turned to look back at him to see that Louis’ eyes haven’t wavered from him.

“It’s okay,” Harry told him, caressed his cheek. “I’m just glad you did it.”

 “I don’t want you to be the one that got away,” Louis said. “I want to love you forever.”

Harry thought back to the text he’d last sent Louis and his heart warmed up. He grinned, leaning forward and kissing Louis again. It deepened relatively much considering they were standing amidst their entire school. Neither cared, though. Everything seemed to drown out and the only thing that could be heard was Niall shouting and cheering for them.

“You gotta fuckin’ love high school, man!”

+++

The after party was at King’s. The game had finished and surprisingly enough, Louis was allowed back on the pitch to get that last touchdown. Williamson Wildcats had won and Harry got the love of his life back. It was a great night.

After telling his dad off who seemed extremely red in the face, Louis ran off with Harry and the others in his pickup and they all headed towards King’s. The place was buzzing with students, so much so that because everyone couldn’t fit inside, a whole lot of them were outside in the parking lot. Everyone was going crazy and it almost felt like they’d graduated and they were done already, as though they didn’t have finals next week.

Louis and Harry got a lot of people coming up to him, telling him that it was amazing what Louis did and that they made a cute couple. They smiled politely at everyone, but really just wanted to be alone together. Neither of them could keep their hands off each other, giggling and kissing the entire night away.

Niall, Liam, Sean and Calum were stood up on the bar, doing some dance while Zayn and Cher were making out against the jukebox. It seemed that Harry and Louis’ heated reunion at the game sparked something and they decided it was stupid to deny the attraction they had for each other.

“I missed you so much,” Louis breathed against Harry’s neck, pressing a kiss on the skin there. “Like, I think I went mad.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked, smiling at him as he gripped both of his hands.

“Of course,” Louis said. His expression suddenly got a bit serious. “I’m sorry…for everything. I’m sorry it took me so long to grow a pair and stand up to everyone.”

“I never stopped loving you, Lou. It’s okay.”

“I never did either,” Louis said. “Not for a second. It killed me seeing you every day and not being able to talk to you…and your texts. I got them all, but I didn’t know what to say. You have me now, though. You have me forever.”

“We’ll leave this town,” Harry smiled, pulling him closer and kissing him sweetly on the lips. “We’ll run away and nothing will stop us then.”

Louis smiled at him, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. “My dad is going to kill me.”

Harry pressed a kiss on Louis’ head. “Don’t worry about it now. Later…we’ll think of what to do _later_. I won’t let anything happen to you. For now, just enjoy.”

“You’re right.” Louis sighed before looking up at him. “You want to go get drunk with the others?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “I should probably stop Niall before he takes his clothes off.” Louis laughed as they made their way over to the bar where Niall was twerking on Paul’s face to Beyonce’s ‘Partition’.

As they walked over to the bar, Louis stopped and looked at Harry. He gestured over to the football team coming in through the door. “I think I’m going to go have a talk with them.”

Harry eyed them warily. “You sure you want to go alone?”

Louis laughed and squeezed his hand. “Don’t worry. I can take care of myself. I spend a lot of time with them…nothing will happen.” He pressed a quick kiss on Harry’s lips before walking towards the team. Harry watched them for a while until he felt someone grabbing his shoulder. He jerked back and laughed when he saw Niall grinning jovially at him.

“Fucking brilliant,” Niall yelled. “You guys are fucking brilliant. I loved that.”

“I know, Niall,” Harry said. “You mentioned it a few thousand times already tonight.”

“No, man. You don’t understand,” Niall shook his head. “It was amazing. The moment you got up and started walking away, Louis was ready to make that touchdown, but he saw you and he just fucking stopped. He dropped that ball and pushed past everyone and just ran towards you. It was like a movie scene or something. Everyone looked so confused.”

Harry grinned, blushing as he remembered the events. “Yeah.”

“I’m glad you’re happy, Harry.” Niall wrapped his arms around Harry. “Party it up this summer before we all have to go. Gonna miss you so fucking much.”

Harry hugged Niall back, feeling an ache in his heart. Saying goodbye to his lifelong friends and his small town was going to be the hardest thing ever. “We have now, Niall. Let’s make the best of it. C’mon.”

Niall nodded, grinning as he pulled away and handed Harry a shot. “Drink up!” Harry downed the shot, feeling amazing. Just then Louis walked back and he was smiling so Harry took it that it went well with the team. Louis pulled him close, kissing him softly on the lips and Harry doesn’t think he’ll ever get over that.

It all seemed to be falling in place even though it wasn’t.

They had a lot to figure out. Louis needed to talk to his dad, they both needed to talk about their college situations because none of them were going to the same school, prom was coming up, and they were all graduating in less than two weeks. Everything was going to be changing but maybe just for tonight, they’ll forget everything. All their friends were together and that’s all they really needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed that. i really loved writing it. i love high school au's :)))  
> initially this was supposed to have a sad ending but i couldn't resist the football game scene. ahhh so cute! i may or may not write a sequel depending on how well this does. 
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://quitefinishedlarry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
